In the related art, PTL 1 discloses, as a technique relating to a lathe, a technique in which, in addition to a bite as a type of tool, a lathe has a rotating tool such as a drill as another type of tool mounted on a turret, and performs machining by rotating the rotating tool. According to this technique, rotation of the rotating tool during the machining by the rotating tool and rotation of the turret are performed by a single motor.